futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball
Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball |founded = 2255 |ended = 2423 |personality =Agressive Communist Nationalist |government = People's Republic |language =Filipino |capital = Manilaball |affiliation = FEAUball International Socialist Blocball |religion = Catholicism Atheism Protestantism Islam Buddhism |friends = Best friend and main supporter Russian Greater SFSRball United Koreaball New Vietnamball Second Indonesian Republicball Khaing Burmaball Thai Siamball Ling Tringapore Belayevan Rusball PR of the Caribbeanball |enemies = GENOCIDAL BASTARD THAT OCCUPIED ME STUPID FAT THAT OCCUPIED AND DID GENOCIDE AGAINST ME IN THE PAST STOP CALLING ME REVISIONIST Malay Federationball (frenemy) |likes = Communism, Chinese guns, being independent, his military, Chairman Mao |hates = Capitalists, opposition, drug users, liberals, right wing rebels, fascists, Marcos, Duterte |bork = Pinoy pinoy |intospace = Yes |caption =REMOVE AMERICAN SUPPORTERS!! KILL THE TRAITORS!! Gib weapons Ling ||image = Phil.png|predecessor = Japanese Unionball|successor=Long time Civil War, different war states, Pinoy Federationball later|food = Lechon}}Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball will be a communist and maoist inspired Philippinesball, he is one of Ling Chinaball best friends and closest ally. History After Japanese Unionball was kicked out from Philippines by socialist militant groups backed by Ling Chinaball, many political groups wanted to turn the country into liberal capitalist democracy backed by NAUball, since many people in Philippines still liked Americans due to years of propaganda and brainwash. Ling China then got afraid of it, because it would be a threat to their policies in Asia since Philippines was important, plus their defeat would give to the USA an entire country on the region. So China supported by Russia quickly contacted their militant friends in Philippines and backed a popular war and an invasion of the capital by the people's army against the right wing government. The take over was followed by a mass persecution of the entire opposition in the country, the result of it was Philippines under the command of the communists that initially were very militarist, due to their guerrilla historic of fighting both Americans and Japanese. But later, they began to apply the concept of new democracy that they exported from China that was used on their policies as well. The leader Luis Sibug was nationalist and believed the nation and socialism were one. He sponsored collectivization around the country and was also a militarist who defended that communism would only survive in the Philippines through an intensive military arsenal with a strong army and people able to defend their socialist fatherland at any cost and time from either the proxy rebels or potential American and Japanese invasions. His successors began to leave aside the militarist policies as the relevance of the country grew. Philippines became one of Ling best allies in Asia, they deeply refused capitalism and American influence, having a national day to despise American imperialism and their crimes commited against the people of Philippines and Asia. They joined FEAUball and were one of the countries with highest power there. Ling invested a lot in the Philippines and the country soon became strong economically, some Chinese went to work and live in Philippines. Ideology *Communism *Marxism Leninism *Maoism *New Democracy *Filipino Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Militarism (factions) *Anti Imperialism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Americanism Category:Philippinesball Category:Filipino-speaking Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Democracy Category:FEAU Category:Radical Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Can into space Category:Stronk Military Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Nationalist Category:Pro-Communist Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Pro-Russian Category:Marx lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Stalin lovers Category:Mao lovers Category:Long Name